


Prime

by WritersBlvd



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adult Content, Bad Flirting, Ex Lovers, F/M, Friends dealing with Life, Future Lovers - Freeform, Gen, Meaningless Sex, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersBlvd/pseuds/WritersBlvd
Summary: “One's prime is elusive. You little girls, when you grow up, you must be on the alert to recognize your prime at whatever time of your life it may occur. You must then live it to the fullest.”Bulma and Chi-Chi are entering the prime of their lives and are relishing in whatever comes with it, including the bullshit…





	Prime

“Sooo, how did the date go?” Bulma asked amusingly.

 Chi-Chi huffed at her best friend of ten years, as she hung up her peacoat revealing the little black spaghetti-strapped dress she had underneath. Sliding out her heels and heading into her kitchen to pour her a glass of Carte Blanche. She looked over to the clock and noticed that it was only 10:15 p.m. _Hmph I’m home before midnight, if that tells you anything._ Chi-Chi thought.

 She was about to pour her glass, but after the night she had she settled with taking the whole bottle with her, before settling down beside Bulma, who had her own bottle of Merlot and a bowl of popcorn. She had been binge watching Sex and The City since Chi-Chi left for her date at 8:30.

“To hell. That’s where it went.” Chi-Chi grunted, then following it with a gulp of wine.

“Aw Chi, I could’ve sworn the illustrious _Hercule Satan_ , would have been the proper match for someone such as yourself.” Bulma feigned innocently, before bursting into fits of laughter. Chi-Chi was not amused.

 “To hell with that hairy arrogant bastard. Treating the date as if he was doing me a favor. Like I’m one of his fangirl floozies,” Chi-Chi took another swallow before continuing her rampant tirade. Bulma on the other hand was full circles with the laughter, tears threatening to spell out.

 “The bugger isn’t even attractive, just rich. And just what the hell is that suppose to mean to a woman like me. I could buy and sell half the city if I saw fit. Cocky shit. You know what the bastard said to me?” Chi-Chi turned her eyes to Bulma, ignoring the fact the woman hadn’t stopped laughing since of the start of her story.

“Wh-hat did he say, Chi?” Bulma managed to get out between fits of giggles.

“ _Say baby, how bout after dinner you show Hercule Satan how much this date meant to ya?_ ” Chi-Chi mocked in her best gruffy mucho-man voice. Bulma laughter had subsided a bit, so she was actually able to engage in actual conversation with Chi-Chi.

“The pig. So what did you do in response?” Bulma asked, knowing Chi-Chi’s temper wouldn’t let a comment like that go unpunished.

“I knocked his ass right in his hairy chest.” Chi-Chi said proudly, starting to feel a little warm from the wine she had been drinking.

“You tit-punched Hercule Satan?” Bulma looked Chi-Chi squarely in the eye, seeking clarification.

“Absolutely.” Chi-Chi answered.

 “Chi-Chi…I love you.” Bulma responded. Both women stared into each other’s eyes for ten seconds before letting out a round of laughter.

 After they both calmed down, Chi-Chi let out sign and averted her gaze absentmindedly to the television before her. This was her third failed date in the past two weeks. She was one of greatest business women around, but that didn’t mean she was opposed to having a significant other. For a while she felt the latter could wait, it still may possibly can. Didn’t mean it sucked any less that she was lacking a sense of direction when it came to her love life, especially considering how much of a perfectionist she was. That and she hadn’t had any good sex in months. She was horny. Her vibrater was nice but she was due for a good plowing from the back, with a major side of hair pulling and ass-slapping. Chi-Chi took another swallow of wine, she was definitely starting to feel it now. She noticed the redness in Bulma’s cheeks as well.

 

“What if this is what we’re destined to be Buls? Two women with nothing but money, wine, and rom-com television to satisfy us?” Chi-Chi asked, obviously the wine talking.

 “Shut up Chi. Our lives are perfectly fine.” Something must have been really bothering Chi-Chi, Bulma thought. It was usually her who was going on about time passing them by.

“Bulma, I’m 28  and I haven’t had a serious relationship since junior year of undergrad.” Chi-Chi admitted. Bulma scoffed, maybe it was wine, but she was not taking Chi-Chi serious tonight.

“You just need some consistent penis in your life.” Bulma advised. Chi-Chi was about to argue, but decided that maybe her blue-haired friend was onto something.

“You may be right, but it’s your fault that I don’t have that right now.” Chi-Chi’s eyes narrowed at the confused look that came across Bulma’s face.

“What?! How is it my fault?” Bulma screeched.

“It’s your fault I slept with **_him_ **.”

“Wait. How the hell is it my fault you fucked Vegeta?” Bulma cocked her head to the side. She couldn’t help the small smirk that appeared across her face, as she saw Chi-Chi’s own face pale at the mention of one of her greatest transgressions.

* * *

 

 _Tonight was the night, Chi-Chi thought. As strutted into the Italian restaurant, wearing small V-cut, knee length, bodycon dress. She was meeting with the CEO of Red Ribbon Advanced Technology himself, Dr. Gero. If she could close this deal with Mr. Gero, she could effectively eliminate Capsule Corps biggest competitor and put her own family’s business on top as well. With an alliance between the two, both Capsule Corp and RRA Technology would become suppliers for Mao’s Construction. The thought of those two juggernauts backing Mao’s Construction, made Chi-Chi’s pulse race. There wouldn’t be a single construction company able to compete with her father’s and it would all be because of her. The only thing standing in the way of that was fucking Vegeta Ouji._  

_The prick had been a thorn in Chi-Chi’s flesh, since grad school. Always doing everything in his power to one up her and at times, despite how much she hated to admit it, there were times he had. He hated losing to her, just as much she hated losing to him. Neither had much respect for the other, making the rivalry between the two a bitter one. She thought once grad school was up she had gotten rid of him completely, but the universe thought otherwise. Because of course Saiyan Armory Association, SSA for short, had interest Gero and how his technology could advance their weaponry and sales. Double of course, Gero decided to plan a dinner date between himself, her, and Vegeta to see which company was in best interest of RRA._

  _With this in mind, Chi-Chi had spent countless hours making sure the numbers were in her favors. She knew Vegeta would be doing the same, even if his pride wouldn’t let him admit it. That’s what grounded her gears the most about that son of a bitch, is that no matter how much of formidable foe she was to him, he still carried on as if she was way out of her league to even be mentioned in the same breath as him._

  _“Big-headed dwarf motherfucker.” Chi Chi muttered to herself, as she made her way to the table where she saw Vegeta was already sitting. Gero was nowhere in sight and Vegeta scowl was deeper than usual, something was up._

  _“Where’s Gero?” Chi-Chi asked, skipping formalities._

  _Vegeta only scoffed and practically threw a note at Chi-Chi. Deciding not to pay the rather rude gesture any mind, Chi-Chi read the neatly written note:_

 

 **_To Ms. Mao & Mr. Ouji_ ** 

**_I regret to inform you, that due unforeseen circumstances I will unable to attend the business meeting scheduled for tonight. Please take the meals and drinks I had took the liberty of ordering for you, as a form of apology. RRA will be contact for rescheduling. Thank you._ **

  ** _-Sincerely_**

**_Dr. Gero._ **

 

_“Seriously?! What a waste of my time!” Chi-Chi nearly yelled. All her efforts pushed back for a later date. That could very well be a year from now with the way these companies and monopolizing worked. Not only that, but Gero was big on respecting his hospitality, meaning that if she left without actually eating she might as well kiss the partnership goodbye. Which meant now she had to stomach sitting at the same table with Vegeta, because he obviously he figured the same thing since he was still sitting at the table when she arrived._

  _“Finally, you say something I agree with.” Vegeta muttered, not even bothering to look up from the menu. Chi-Chi eye subconsciously twitched._

_“Listen tree-stump, I don’t wanna stay here as much as you. So let’s just order a couple of drinks and be on our way before I have to knock you on your ass,” Chi-Chi paused sizing Vegeta up, who was now glaring a her. Frown lines appearing on the corners of his mouth. She smirked and continued._

  _“Which wouldn’t be very hard, considering how close you are to the ground,_ **_shorty._ ** _”_

  _“If you were a man, I would have beaten you to a pulp by now. I honestly still may consider it, considering how_ **_masculine_ ** _you are._ **_Woman_ ** _.” Vegeta smirked. If looks could kill, he’d be a dead man._

  _“Why you little son of a-“_

 “ _Hello, my name is Jasper and I’ll be your server for this evening. What could I get for you two this evening? Anything you order has been handled by Dr. Gero already.”_

  _“I’ll have two of your best bourbons no ice. Thank you.” Vegeta said._

  _“Top shelf scotch on rocks, please.” Chi-Chi smiled sweetly at young boy, who began to blush. Vegeta rolled his eyes._

  _“R-right away m’am.” The waiter scattered off. Chi-Chi couldn’t help but to giggle. Even if she wasn’t necessarily old, she sometimes felt like it, and it was nice to know she still had it._

  _“_ _Poor taste.”  Vegeta announced randomly._

  _“There’s nothing poor in taste about scotch.” Chi-Chi huffed, crossing her arms._

  _“Not you. The boy’s.” Vegeta said, indifferent. Chi-Chi catching on to what he meant, wanted nothing more to strangle the man sitting across from her._

  _“I despise the very essence of your being.”_

  _“I care?”  Vegeta raised an eyebrow._

  _“You’re not better than me, you know that? You can tell yourself whatever you want. But you_ **_are not_ ** _objectively better than me. We tied for number one in grad school, remember?” Chi-Chi pointed out._

  _“That was because of a technicality. Anyways, I’m better than you simply because you aren’t anything unique. Every article ever written about you, has been written about hundreds of other rich women. But you parade yourself around as if you’re the first of your kind and you’re not.” Vegeta was looking to strike a nerve, in hopes to shut her up for good so they could continue to rest of the evening in silence. But the look on her face told him otherwise._

  _“I know you said that in attempt to hurt my feelings, but I’m a big girl Vegeta. One who couldn’t care less about what you think at that. How ordinary you deem me, isn’t going to change that I am Chi-Chi Mao. A force most, including you, know isn’t to be taken lightly.” Chi-Chi smirked. Then smiled and turned her head as the young waiter came back with their drinks._

  _Vegeta couldn’t stand the woman._

  _“Uh Ms. Mao I brought you two scotches as well, in case you wanted another one. If-if that’s okay?”  Jasper was a blushing mess. Vegeta wanted to gag._

  _“That’s perfectly alright, dear. Thank you so much sweetheart.” Chi-Chi was having too much fun making this young man sweat. Again, the boy did a quick bow before scurrying off._

  _“Flirting with little boys? That desperate already?” Vegeta asked, while downing his first bourbon. It was strong, just how he always liked them._

  _“Minding my business are we?” Chi-Chi replied simply, before taking a few sips of her scotch. She honestly should just down the two scotches and be on her way, but she thought herself to look too good to not let a few more men admire her before retiring for the evening. She just wished Vegeta would hurry up and get agitated with her and leave, but knowing him he probably taking his leisure just to make her miserable._

  _Vegeta downed his second bourbon and immediately called for the Jasper boy to bring him another. Jasper had been fairly intimidated by ominous presence of Vegeta, and the young man also sensed the heavy tension lingering between the two parties at the table. As attractive as a woman like Ms.Mao was, Jasper did not want to stick around these two for too long, afraid of getting caught in the crossfire. So when Mr. Ouji asked for another bourbon, he brought him two and brought Ms. Mao another pair of scotches. He could see he had slightly offended Ms. Mao, so he made up a lie saying that another gentleman paid for them for her. Chi-Chi knew he was lying, but decided to let him scurry off. Who knows what set the young man off. Chi-Chi shrugged, at least she got some damn good scotch of the deal. She downed her third one, when she noticed Vegeta smirking at her._

  _“What?” Chi-Chi seethed. Vegeta nearly wanted to laugh, he had finally remembered the insult that always seemed to set the screeching woman on fire._

  _“Nothing. I guess the young boy isn’t as much of an idiot as I thought. He definitely picked up on how much of a_ **_prude_ ** _you are.” Vegeta laughed mockingly. Those bourbons were starting to get to him. Chi-Chi face twitched. And whatever wasn’t already red from the warmth of the scotch, definitely was red now from the anger building up inside of her._

  _She could never explain it, but it was always something about people referring to her as prude that bothered her like no other. Her bedroom life was her business and occasionally Bulma and Lazuli’s. It damn sure wasn’t someone like Vegeta Ouji._

 _“Watch your_ **_fucking_ ** _tongue Ouji.” Chi-Chi rasped._

  _“Fucking? I didn’t know that was in your vocabulary. Considering your lack of having actually doing it.” Vegeta continued._

  _Chi-Chi wanted nothing more than to throw the leftover ice from her drinks in his face. But they both were somewhat public figures and last thing she needed was any bad press. She should just do some breathing techniques and grab her purse and leave. But the alcohol coursing through her veins had other plans. She wanted him to know that he was not better than her. He wasn’t too good to be associated with her. That if anything he was scum under her shoe and she wanted to crush him under her heel. Remind him that she was Chi-Chi Mao and that he was beneath her.. These were all things she wanted to say to him. But with the impairment of the alcohol the only coherent insult she could think of was:_

  _“_ **_Fuck you._ ** _”_

* * *

 

 _“_ **_Fu-fuck_ ** _!” Chi-Chi groaned. She cannot recall the exact events that led her to the position she was currently in. Sprawled out in the backseat of Vegeta’s lexus, with her dress scrunched up to her middle exposing her breast and lower half. Currently with Vegeta suckling on her right breast. This was not what she meant when thinking of ways to prove to him that they were equals. She honestly wanted cry for even allowing this. Even more for somewhat actually enjoying it._

  _Vegeta, on the other hand could care less about sentiments right now. He couldn’t stand the woman beneath him, but his penis did find her suitable enough to satisfy his urges. Plus, the alcohol helped. A lot. He didn’t waste any time with her, wanting to get his release and be done with it. But the sinister part in him wanted to watch her squirm, show her how weak-minded she actually was. He pressed hard kisses along her stomach, reaching down to her belly button. Where he couldn’t help but dip my tongue around and in the little pit._

  _She half squealed half moaned in pleasure as she arched her back, making him smirk at her. He had his hands on her thighs, pushing them apart, Vegeta wasn’t able to hold himself away from her as her scent hit him. She at least smelt good, he’ll give her that. Chi-Chi groaned when his tongue pushed up against her heated pink flesh. Vegeta felt her hands grip a fist full of his hair, encouraging him to give her more._

_He was more than happy to pleasure her. Vegeta continued to lick and suck her as her body shook, her moans and pants growing louder and he knew she was close. Vegeta plunged his tongue into her and it was like a shock wave passed through Chi-Chi causing her to flinch before her spread her legs further apart as she rocked her hips into him, meeting his tongue with every thrust._

_“Bas-Bastard!” she groaned, panting when he rubbed her stomach and pulled himself up to look her in the eyes. He looked her over with a smug look on his face. He believed he had got the best of her._ **_Well he can think whatever he wants, I just needed a good fuck_ ** _, Chi-Chi thought. Ignoring his cocky demeanor, that may have ruined whatever they had going right, Chi-Chi caught her breath and licked her lips. Letting go of his hair to grab onto his neck to pull him into her. Their lips moved together in a deep yet hungry kiss. Vegeta felt her prop her feet on either side, she was quite a flexible woman._

_“There’s no cobwebs down there, woman?” He whispered, amusingly._

_“Just stick it in already, asshole.” She whispered, harshly. She’ll dry up in two seconds if he kept annoying her._

_“Seriously Vegeta, hurry up please…” Her cheeks flushed deeper, when she heard how needy she sounded out loud. But, right now she could care less. It had been nearly a year since the last time she had sex. She_ **_needed_ ** _this._

  _With that, Vegeta placed his face into her neck and breathed in her scent, he placed himself at her entrance and pushed his hips up, connecting the two of._ **_Fuck she’s tight,_ ** _Vegeta mentally groaned and tried to keep himself under control, as her soft fleshy insides suffocated his throbbing member. He heard her let out a light gasp. He stayed there completely still inside of her, teasing her. Chi-Chi really wanted to deck him in the face, him being her form of release right now was already bad enough. Now he was just prolonging things._

  _“Fucking start moving Ouji.”Chi Chi demanded._

  _Vegeta relented and did as she said, moving his hips out before pushing back in her, this time, with his teeth grabbing her soft skin, biting her gently before sucking on the reddened skin. Vegeta didn’t even know the female was capable of making noises she was making until now, as he moved faster and harder into her, she would make a soft squealing noise before she moaned his name._

_“Chi-” He grunted her name when she started moving her hips with his, allowing him to move deeper into her. He could feel the fire in him spreading through his whole body as she wrapped one leg around him, resting the other on top his shoulder. Soon enough, he could feel her clenching around him. Her climax in reach. He’ll savor the way she was calling out his name right now, future ammunition for whenever she decided to be a smart ass again. He felt a wave of her bodily fluids seep out, as she rode out her orgasm. Chi-Chi hadn’t one of those in a long time._

  _Vegeta couldn’t help but to wrap his arms around her tightly as he felt himself close to his own release. With one more thrust, Vegeta felt himself spill inside of her. She had better been on track with birth control._ **_Seriously, the bastard didn’t pull out, luckily I’m a real stickler about my birth control_ ** _, Chi-Chi thought._

  _Vegeta pulled his face away from her neck and lazily stared down at her face, her eyes were closed until he plucked her forehead to grabbed her attention. For such action he received a hard glare, one he disregarded just like rest she had sent him in the time they’ve known each other._

  _“Cab?” Vegeta got out between breaths._

  _“_ **_Cab._ ** _”_

* * *

 

“What part of, ‘we don’t speak of that out loud’, don’t you understand, Bulma?” Chi-Chi seethed. Bulma at this point was a little too drunk to care. She stared blankly and waited for Chi-Chi to further explain how anything was her fault.

 “Like I was saying, it’s your fault because **_had_** you told me you had a thing for Ouji then I never would’ve slept with him. To be fair, I never thought I would have to begin with. But knowing you liked him, meant I definitely definitely  wouldn't have,” Chi-Chi glared at her best friend.

 “I mean, it was a minor crush at the time nothing really to discuss. Plus Chi, I not mad at you for it, again because I didn’t tell you. So why do you still feel so guilty about it?” Bulma was over her friend’s dramatics.

“ _Beecauuuuse_ what if you and Ouji are soulmates and decide to get married. Even though I don’t know why you want to be romantic involved with that creature…What kind of maid of honor would I be, knowing I banged the groom? Then there’s Goku- ”

 “Ugh, not this again. Like I explained to the twerp, I guess I’ll have to explain it  to you. You didn’t even know Vegeta and Goku knew each other at the time, secondly you guy weren’t and slash aren’t together so you technically didn’t have to tell him shit, and finally if Goku wanted that pretty pink box of yours all to himself he shouldn’t have broken up with you junior year of college.” Bulma said sternly. in a tone that told Chi-Chi not argue with her about it.

 

“Okay fine whatever. But did at least do what told you to do?” Chi-Chi asked.

 

“Did what?” 

“You know… The _thing_ I asked you to do with Goku.” Chi-Chi drawled out, waiting for Bulma to catch on. Realization dawned on Bulma’s face, which became remarkable red. Whether from or anger or embarrassment, it was hard to tell for Chi-Chi. Probably both, she mused.

 

“ ** _FOR THE LAST TIME CHI-CHI, I AM NOT FUCKING GOKU AS SOME TYPE OF REVENGE SEX TO GET BACK AT YOU FOR HAVING SEX WITH VEGETA!_ ** _”_  Chi-Chi now found herself backed near the arm of the couch, a flaming Bulma towering over her.

 

“But why nooot? It would make me feel better as friend…Aaa-and you’re always going on how hot he’s become…” Chi-Chi whined.

 

“Yes I am, but doesn’t change the fact he still was the little orphan boy I used to babysit and somewhat mentored.” Bulma answered, thoughtfully.

“But there’s plenty of “the kid I babysit is all grown up…let’s bang” porn and movies out.” Chi-Chi countered.

 “And we both agreed those are child-grooming and creepy.”

“Well yeah true, but Goku’s only four years younger than you.” Chi-Chi said.

“Chi even if I agreed to do it, good luck convincing Goku to see me more than just as a sister to him. Or just a “Bulma” to be quite frank, he may have grown up but he’s still a little moron.” Chi-Chi giggled, as Bulma got visibly annoyed of Goku’s lack of awareness of just how much he should be fawning over a girl like Bulma.

“But you’re hot Bulma, it shouldn’t take that much convincing. Goku’s still a man.”

“Hot that I am. But Goku is also still a Goku… _’woah Bulma, you wanna do_ **_that_ ** _…but why?’_ Bulma joked, using her best ‘Goku’ voice. Both women burst out laughing.  

 “Anyways, as honored as I am that I may be the only woman you _allegedly_ wouldn’t want to murder for sleeping with Goku, it’s a hard pass for me. Plus you didn’t know sleeping with Vegeta would hurt me, even though technically it actually didn’t. Me sleeping with Goku, even with your permission, would still definitely hurt you and I’m not going to do that.” Bulma let Chi-Chi know with a warm smile. This definitely the part of drunken stage where the two girls would get all mushy with each other.

“Aww Buls, now I really feel like crude. You’re such an amazing friend and I bonked your future husband.” Chi-Chi wailed. Bulma chuckled at her friend’s antics.

 “Chi it’s just infatuation. Plus,  I haven’t really even gotten to know the guy. Plus,” Bulma said, seriously. Then she threw Chi-Chi a playful seductive smile.

“Plus, at least now I know that if Vegeta and I were to get married and I wanted to fulfill my fantasy of having a hot and raunchy threesome…I know just the woman to call.” Bulma threw the blushing Chi-Chi a wink, pulling her into an embrace so they could watch television together cuddling.

 “You’re such a perv, you know that.” Chi-Chi giggled.

 “Yes, but I’m your perv.” Bulma said matter-of-factly. Chi-Chi shrugged, she couldn’t argue with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re a mess…
> 
> -WritersBlvd

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that came to me at like 3 am, so yeah…
> 
> -WritersBlvd


End file.
